Filosofi Masa Depan
by Kanra Cozart
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, gadis dengan sejuta bayangan gemilang akan masa depan di benaknya. Sementara masa depan sederhana, tak muluk, tak madu, adalah bayangan masa depan yang selama ini menggerayangi pemikiran seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Keduanya bertemu dan saling berkonfrontasi. Simaklah, jadilah saksi masa depan yang akan mereka hadapi.


"… _Bagiku, hari esok saja sudah bisa dibilang masa depan. Jika besok aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu, sama saja dengan aku bertemu dirimu di masa depan. Apalah arti meramalkan masa depan bertahun-tahun yang akan datang, hari esok pun masih berupa sebongkah misteri yang tertutup kabut tebal, tak terjangkau oleh mata dan pikiran."_

"_Apa bedanya hari ini dan besok? Kalau bagiku, apa yang akan akan terjadi besok tak jauh dari apa yang kita lakukan hari ini. Dan, apa yang akan menimpa kita di masa depan adalah akibat dari apa yang kita jalani di masa sekarang. Ini bukan usaha meramalkan, tapi inilah yang namanya realita."_

* * *

**Bleach **All property and characters belongs to **Tite Kubo**

Fanfiction named **Filosofi Masa Depan** absolutely belongs to **Kanra Cozart**

**Warning**. This fanfiction contains typos, some Out-of-Character-ness, Alternative Universe (of course), semi-formal language for conversation, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

If you don't wanna read, I'm sure that you know where the 'back button' is.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**_Filosofi Masa Depan_**

"_Kadang kala masa depan itu tak terdefinisikan._"

.

.

**1****st**** Chapter: Malam Minggu Kliwon**

* * *

Setelah mandi, langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas dengan tubuh masih berbalut sehelai handuk adalah kebiasaan seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Terlebih jika hari sudah lewat pukul 7 malam begini. Mandi di malam hari memang tak baik untuk kesehatan, tapi nampaknya Rukia tak begitu memedulikan hal itu. Ia sudah sering mandi malam dan ia masih baik-baik saja, setidaknya. Baginya, suasana ketenangan kamar mandi kala malam tak tergantikan.

Kebiasaannya itu berlanjut, berlangsung sampai malam ini, ketika Rukia lagi-lagi harus pulang malam dari kampus karena tugas yang menumpuk. Dengan sebuah mug berisi coklat panas di genggamannya, Rukia baru beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua rumah minimalis yang hanya ia tinggali bersama ibunya itu. Sambil sesekali bersenandung pelan, Rukia kembali mengingat-ingat beberapa tugas yang memang harus ia kerjakan malam ini juga dan dikumpulkan Senin minggu depan.

Kamarnya tak luas, tak juga sempit. Kamar yang cukup memberinya fasilitas istirahat yang, setidaknya, memadai. Sambil meletakkan _mug_ mengepul itu di meja belajarnya, gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu pun iseng-iseng melirik dan menyingkap tirai satu-satunya jendela di kamarnya. Jendela yang langsung memberinya akses visual ke jalan di depan rumah. Dari jendela itu, ia juga bisa melihat jendela lain di seberang sana, jendela sebuah rumah kosong di seberang rumah ini yang lampunya tak pernah Rukia lihat dalam keadaan menyala.

Rukia kembali menutup tirai jendelanya. Bukannya bergegas berpakaian, gadis mungil itu malah terdiam menatap tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. _Sangat mengganggu_, pikirnya.

Ia menghela napas. Kapan PR-PR itu akan diharamkan di Negara ini?

Lagi-lagi, ia iseng mencuri-curi pandang ke jendelanya untuk memandang jendela hitam di seberang, merasa seolah tak ada hal lain yang harus ia kerjakan.

Lampunya menyala. Rukia nyaris terlonjak melihatnya. Ia memang tak begitu percaya pada hal-hal gaib semacam hantu atau apalah itu, tapi ini sungguh-sungguh membuatnya terperangah. Ia yakin sebelumnya jendela itu masih gelap. Matanya tak lepas dari jendela seberang itu. Bahkan kini ia melihat sekelebat bayangan berjalan mondar-mandir di sana.

Cukup menganga selama kurang lebih semenit, Rukia bergegas mengambil langkah dan keluar kamarnya. Tergopoh-gopoh berlebihan sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya ketika menuruni tangga, gadis itu bahkan lupa bahwa ia masih hanya terbebat sehelai handuk.

"Ibu! Ibuuu!" serunya yang sontak memecah keheningan rumah itu.

Tak terdengar sahutan dari ibunya yang sedang asyik menggati _channel_ TV. Rukia segera menyambar duduk di samping ibunya di sofa dengan gerakan mencolok.

"Ada apa, sih, Rukia?" tanya Hisana, yang tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan ibu Rukia. Mata Hisana tetap tertuju pada layar TV di hadapannya.

"I-itu, bu! La-lampu rumah kosong seberang barusan menyala gitu, bu! Padahal sebelumnya Rukia lihat, lampunya masih mati!" jelas Rukia seolah lupa napas. Kali ini ibunya menoleh.

"Ooh.."

Rukia melongo untuk beberapa saat, "Ibu kok cuma bilang 'oh', sih?! Itu 'kan seram, bu! Seram!" Rukia tak mau kalah. Sejujurnya, ia berkata agak mendramatisir.

"Lalu, ibu harus apa, Rukia?" sahut Hisana masih dengan suara dan nada bicaranya yang lembut menenangkan. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini tak terdengar menenangkan di telinga Rukia.

"Ih, Ibu! Tadi juga ada bayangan yang lewat di sana, bu!" Rukia masih bersikeras.

"Kamu cuma kelelahan.. Lagian ini malam Minggu, bukan malam Jum'at. Sekarang kamu istirahat saja sana. Bukannya Senin besok kamu harus ngumpulin tugas?" jawab Hisana masih setenang sebelumnya, sepertinya tak menyadari bagaimana _horror_-nya tampang anak semata wayangnya itu.

Rukia mendengus pelan. Ibunya tak percaya. Perlahan ia beringsut bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya lagi, tak ingin mengganggu waktu bersantai sang ibu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ada perasaan takut ketika ia menyadari bahwa di kamarnya nanti ia akan sendirian. Tapi, yah, apa boleh buat? Ibunya memang benar. Ia punya banyak tugas dan ia butuh banyak istirahat pula, tentu, waktu 24 jam dalam sehari tak cukup untuk melakukan semuanya sampai _fix_. Oh, hidup ini memang sungguh _indah_.

Takut-takut Rukia kembali ke kamar. Ia memang bukan penyuka film _horror_, makanya ia agak sedikit _negative thinking_ ketika menjejakkan kaki kecilnya di lantai kamar berukura meter itu. Namun, ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat di jendela seberang. Dengan mata terpicing, Rukia kembali mengintip jendela itu melalui tirainya. Gelap. Lampu jendela seberang padam lagi seperti biasanya, membuat bulu kuduk Rukia sontak meremang. Oh, barusan itu hantu?!

Enggan memikirkan berbagai hal aneh yang terlintas di benaknya, Rukia memilih cepat-cepat memakai baju tidurnya dan segera merebah di kasur yang dilapisi seprai Chappy kesukaannya. Rukia mengukuh dalam hati, ia tidak akan mengintip jendela seberang lagi. Ia ingin istirahat, tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan apapun dan dari manapun.

Tapi, ada satu ritual sebelum tidur yang tak bisa ditinggalkan Rukia. _Online_.

Tak sabar, ia membuka laptopnya dan mulai berkutat dengan teman-teman dunia maya-nya. Dan senyumnya langsung terkembang ketika ia melihat satu nama pengguna yang tercantum di daftar obrolannya. _Future-is-Now_. Oke, nama pengguna yang termasuk aneh. Tapi, justru itulah Rukia tertarik untuk memulai obrolan dengan orang bernama _Future-is-Now_ tersebut beberapa bulan lalu. Dan akhirnya, sampai saat ini mereka masih berkomunikasi di dunia maya dengan baik. Fin, biasa Rukia memanggilnya, adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan selalu mampu membuat Rukia terinspirasi dengan kata-katanya.

Rukia, dengan nama pengguna _Winterland_, akhirnya memulai konversasi.

_Winterland: Halo, Fin.._

_Future-is-Now: Hola, Win._

_Winterland: Hahaha, bagaimana kabarmu, Fin? Belum mati, kan? Hehehe.._

_Future-is-Now: Masih berjuang untuk masa depan disini, Win. Haha_

_Winterland: Oh, berarti lagi berjuang untuk hari ini dong? Kan katamu Future is Now.._

_Future-is-Now: Salah. "Future is now" tidak sama dengan "future is today"._

_Winterland: Kenapa begitu?_

_Future-is-Now: Mau tau banget, ya?_

_Winterland: Ih, kok gitu jawabnya?!_

_Future-is-Now: Haha.. cari tau sendiri sana. Future is now artinya luas_

_Winterland: Nama yang aneh.._

_Future-is-Now: Tidak aneh. Unik._

_Winterland: Terserah.._

_Future-is-Now: Haha.._

_Winterland: Apanya yang lucu?_

_Future-is-Now: Masa depan dan manusia._

_Winterland: Hah?_

_Future-is-Now: Masa depan dan manusia itu lucu._

_Winterland: Tuh kan.. bicara aneh._

_Future-is-Now: Itu tidak aneh. Kita memang lucu.._

_Winterland: Apa yang bikin kamu berpikir begitu, Fin?_

_Future-is-Now: Manusia terlalu sibuk memikirkan masa depan yang jauh, padahal masa depan itu, kita tak pernah tau akan jadi seperti apa. Lucu, kan? Hanya buang-buang tenaga_

Rukia terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas perkataan Fin. Ada benarnya juga, sih, apa yang Fin katakan itu.

Teringat ketika masih kelas 1 SD dulu Rukia ditanya ibunya, "Kalau sudah besar nanti, Rukia mau jadi apa?"

Dengan sangat riang dan lantang, Rukia menjawab, "Dokter!"

Kemudian Rukia melihat dirinya sekarang. Seorang mahasiswi berusia dua puluh tahun yang tak punya pacar, terjebak dalam jurusan sastra yang jelas jauh dari dunia kedokteran. Jelas bukan apa yang ia pikirkan ketika ia masih kelas satu SD dulu. Kala itu, ia tak pernah terpikir mengenai sastra, bahkan, tahu apa itu sastra saja tidak. Fin dapat _point_-nya disini.

Rukia tersenyum dan mulai kembali mengetik.

_Winterland: Setuju, Fin_

_Future-is-Now: Hahaha.. kukira kamu ketiduran tadi_

_Winterland: Oke deh, aku tidur sekarang aja. Besok tugas masih segunung. Doa-in, ya!_

_Future-is-Now: Yes, Ma'am_.

Rukia yang tersenyum lebar melihat balasan dari Fin, memutuskan koneksinya dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Fin. Baginya, mengobrol dengan Fin sangat menyenangkan dan menarik. Fin selalu mampu membangkitkan rasa penasarannya walau mereka belum pernah bertatap muka.

Detik itu pula Rukia lupa pada urusan 'hantu'-nya dan mulai terlelap, juga mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya yang meronta sunyi minta cepat-cepat diselesaikan.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Suara pijakan menggebu membahana ke seantero rumah pagi itu. Rukia, dengan sepotong roti selai coklat terapit di mulutnya, sibuk mondar-mandir mencari kunci motornya. Ini hari Minggu, hari dimana orang-orang sengaja menyebutnya sebagai hari libur. Namun, tidak bagi Rukia yang kini tengah tergesa-gesa harus memfotokopi laporan dan tugas-tugas kuliah. Kalau bukan sekarang, lantas kapan lagi? Ini memang masih terlalu pagi, bahkan Rukia ragu si tukang fotokopi itu sudah bangun atau belum. Namun, jika segala urusannya dengan tugas perkuliahan ketahuan belum tuntas besok, ia bahkan tak yakin bisa pulang ke rumah setelahnya. Semua harus selesai hari ini. Titik. Ah, hari Minggu dan Senin bahkan terkesan tak ada beda!

"Ibu, aku berangkat, ya!" seru Rukia sambil setengah berlari keluar ketika kunci motor sudah ia genggam.

Terdengar samar, ibunya menyahut, "Ya, hati-hati, Rukia.."

Ketika tangan putih Rukia menyentuh pintu gerbang, hendak membukanya untuk jalan keluar motornya, gadis mungil itu melihat percikan-percikan air dari halaman depan rumah seberang. Rukia kaget, namun hanya mengerjap. Tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi bahwa rumah itu ber'hantu'. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa garing.

"… Mungkin hantunya mau mandi," gumamnya tak jelas sambil men-_starter _motornya.

Namun, ketika Rukia hendak melaju, percikan air itu kini semakin meluas hingga ke jalan. Rukia kini malah penasaran dibuatnya.

Setelah berpikir berkali-kali, akhirnya Rukia turun dari motornya dan berjalan ragu mendekati gerbang depan rumah itu. Punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi memang agak repot.

Rukia mengintip dari balik pagar dan terdiam beberapa saat.

Jelas, seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_ sedang mencuci motor bukanlah gambaran tepat untuk sesosok hantu. Rambut putih pemuda itu memang tidak normal, tapi..

"Oi! Ngintip, ya?" suara pemuda itu terdengar tiba-tiba, sontak Rukia salah tingkah.

"Ng-nggak!" sahut Rukia dengan suara keras. Pipinya memerah menahan malu. Apa tadi katanya? Mengintip? Separah itukah status "_single_" yang disandang Rukia hingga mendorongnya untuk mengintip seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak dikenalnya? Ck, benar-benar!

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Rukia. Matanya ternyata berwarna hijau, kalau Rukia tidak salah lihat. "Kenapa masih disini? Mau disiram juga, hah?" kata pemuda itu lagi, masih dengan nada bicara yang tak bisa dibilang ramah.

"Ng-nggaaaakk!" Rukia berseru, sepertinya ia malah heboh sendiri.

Walau tak menunjukkan ekspresi yan signifikan, pemuda berambut putih itu menatap bingung pada Rukia yang masih saja memelototinya. Ada apa ini?

"Mau berdiri di situ sam—.."

"Nggaaaaakkkk!" oke, Rukia kini sangat merasa bahwa dirinya tak berbeda dengan orang yang menjadi gila karena kehilangan seluruh harta benda. Tapi, apa daya? Tak ada kata lain yang terlintas di kepala Rukia kini.

Lengkingan Rukia barusan cukup menutup mulut pemuda asing itu.

Hening hingga akhirnya Rukia berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda bermata hijau itu melongo sendirian karena adegan tidak jelas barusan.

Kemudian, Rukia mengendarai motornya ke fotokopian terdekat dengan pikiran mengawang-awang. Ternyata itu bukan hantu. Dan kalaupun itu hantu, pastilah harus ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Rukia mengakui bahwa itu adalah hantu tertampan yang pernah ia lihat.

Tapi.. walau berat mengakuinya, Rukia masih bisa membedakan yang mana ke golongan manusia tampan dan yang mana yang tidak. Kalau yang tadi itu, jelas masuk ke kategori pertama, bukan?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~~End Of Chapter~~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: Hai, haloo.. *nyengir***

**Akhirnya saya bisa juga mem**_**publish**_** HitsuRuki saya yang satu ini, hiks! Chapter pertama ini saya persembahkan spesial buat Nana Chou yang emang demen banget sama HitsuRuki (setelah saya cekokin salah satu fanfic HitsuRuki xD)**

**Oh! Ampuni saya bila typo bertebaran dimana-mana! Ampuni saya juga kalau Rukia-nya OOC banget! Mohon kemaklumannya, saya berusaha bikin fanfic ini ditengah hari-hari magang di PT, hiks!**

**Oke, akhir kata, saya, Kanra, memohon review yang ikhlas dari readers sekalian *bows***

**(Jangan lupa partisipasinya dalam IFA 2012, ya~ IFA bukan kompetisi untuk mencari pemenang. IFA adalah ajang penghargaan bagi mereka yang dianggap pantas karena dedikasinya terhadap dunia fanfiksi Indonesia.. :D)**

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**


End file.
